Out of the rut and into deep Space
by v0pec91
Summary: A ordinary girl yearning to travel the world after losing her job gets more that she bargained for when she finds an invisible box and a strange man inside
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This is my first fan fiction trying to get some creative juices flowing, I actually just wrote it for fun when a friend suggested adding it here. Please leave me some constructive criticism I do love some good old fashion critiquing. Am I being too descriptive? Or perhaps not enough. I'm not sure I nailed the shock value, I'm trying to write a book writing something small before I start helps me so I should get one of these out daily if you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I of course own nothing **

I sighed laying back sinking into my deep burgundy sheets staring up at the popcorn ceiling. I was in a rut that much was very clear to me. I hated it more than anything but what could I do? I sighed again frustratedly beating my fists on the soft bed, feeling them bounce back a bit. I got up scratching my head messing up my bright red hair walking to the window. My mind drifted back to a week ago, to when I left my job. I worked in petroleum engineering, I traveled the worked looking for oil. Suddenly they brought me into the office wanting me to settle. I wasn't made to settle, There was still so much I wanted to see. I told them if I couldn't travel, I couldn't work their. In the end I had to leave, ever since I had been in my apartment switching off between watching Netflix and reading books. At one point I'd even tried doing them both at once. It didn't work out too well, Netflix won. I pressed my forehead against the cold glass. _Why don't you try doing something different? _I thought to myself, _Best way to beat a rut is to be spontaneous._ I snagged my head phones up and jammed my feet into my running shoes, not that they see much running, before heading out the door. I didn't even bother to pretend to lock it. It had never really locked same ever since the fire department kicked it in after a drunk friend fell asleep with food cooking on the stove. Should have seen that one coming, he was the same guy a week before who had fallen asleep in the middle of eating an ice cream bar.

I headed to the elevator and pressed the button firmly until I saw the red light outlining the button signaling it was coming. Waiting, I stepped to the side to check my appearance in the mirror. My red hair was sticking up to I smoothed it out looking at my roots in desperate need of a touch up. My thick eyebrows furrowed as a stared back at my own brown eyes through thick rimmed wondering what I would do now. I had thought about dropping everything and just backpacking in Europe. My job had always paid me more money than I knew what to do with. So I had the funds to pack what I wanted and go, but something held me here I couldn't be sure what but something was definitely tying me to this place. The Elevator dinged signaling its arrival and pulling me out of my own head as the silver doors slid open.

I stepped into the poorly decorated elevator pressing the button for the lobby before leaning against the railing. It always managed to smell like onions and tacos that had just gone off. I held my hand up as the doors slid back closed pressing my sweater clad wrist to my nose breathing in the smell of my fabric softener. The elevator jerked before sliding down to the lobby dinging at each floor. The elevator jerked again reaching the lobby before the doors slid open again. I stepped out turning the corner heading for the main doors. I walked outside talking in deep breathes of crisp air. It was January in Colorado, I rubbed my arms thinking about heading back to my apartment for a thicker jacket but decided against it. I headed for the side walk next to the main road, I hit the pavement heading south, speed walking.

I headed to my favorite trail through the park. I quickly warmed up enjoying the scenery. There was a thick layer of snow covering the ground thankfully the trail had been deiced. I walked through the trees and over the bridge, It felt nice just getting out of the apartment. I had covered most of the trail coming up on the soccer field when I noticed a peculiar sight in the grass. All of the field was covered in white snow completely untouched except for one perfectly square patch completely untouched by any snow, proudly showing off its deep green color. I quickly crossed the field curiosity etched into my face. My shoes crunched into the snow leaving imprints of my steps. I looked around for any set of shoes I may have missed upon my first look. My shoes were the only imprints on the ground, _So it wasn't something someone brought with them or wheeled away_.I thought to myself biting my lip and frowning. I looked up at the sky looking for something that could melt the snow like a lamp or a break in the clouds, upon seeing no nearby lamps and no break int the deep gray sky, I concluded it much be coming from under the ground. I crouched down looking for signs of heat, steam anything.

"Just reach out and feel it you big baby." I mumbled to my self. I darted my hand out intending on quickly touching the grass checking for heat when my hand collided painfully with something much more solid and hard. I gasped in pain and surprise, holding my wrist to my chest I fell back sitting in the snow. Cold quickly seeped through my pants but my brain couldn't quite focus on it. A much more perplexing issue had presented itself. As impossible as it was there was something invisible in front of me, and rather large judging of the size of the outline in the snow. I stood slowly looking at the patch, I walked around It once looking for any glimmer, maybe I was looking at glass. But as I searched I couldn't find a reflection a glimmer a shimmer nothing, there appeared to be nothing there yet the throbbing in my hand proved otherwise. _Impossible_ I thought,_ impossible_. My mind reasoned against me _Like Sherlock said, When you have eliminated the impossible, what ever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._ I swallowed thickly nodding to myself. _ Ok so There's some sort of invisible... cube in front of me... _I looked around, I didn't expect many people out it was too cold, the park was still deserted. I reached out again this time with more caution I slid my hand down to the snow and let out a small huff of excitement. It felt like wood...Invisible wood.

"Wow..." I said to myself, "Here's the bottom now what about the top?" I slid my hand back up and stood on my tippy toes still unable to reach the top. I gasp softly stepping back. It was taller than me, though standing at just a couple inches over 5 feet that wasn't saying much. Most days I couldn't even reach the second shelf in my cupboard. The more I thought about it the scarier it felt. What if it never stopped what if it was high, deep in the clouds? I looked closely at the clouds seeing no square break in the clouds I concluded it stopped before the clouds but I had no way of knowing exactly how tall it was. I reached out touching it again, I walked around the cube, _No it's not a cube it's too tall, it's some sort of rectangular prism. _I thought to myself. I knocked on it gently at first, then harder as I got more comfortable. I knocked while walking around it, it gave off a slightly different noise from one face than all the other faces. I had my ear and cheek pressed to one face of it, knocking on it, listening to the subtle difference when suddenly the spot I was resting on disappeared and I fell against a warm body. I looked up in shock, A man was looking down at me frowning slightly he had deep set green eyes with delicate eyebrows. His cheek bones sat high and his jaw was strong, clean shaven, didn't look like he could grow facial hair if he wanted to. And on his head was a lot of dark brown hair. My eyes lowered to his outfit particularly his bow tie. _I always liked bow ties, _I thought to myself _If I ever get to be a boy for a day I'm totally wearing a bow tie._

"Do you mind? I was trying to sleep and all I can hear is your knock knock knocking!" He exclaimed, with a rather pleasant British accent. He steadied me on my feet looking at me. "You're really short," he said grinning. "with all that knocking I do hope you have a joke to go with it. I always love a good knock knock joke!" He was smiling with anticipation his eyes sparking, "OK lets hear it." He closed the gap leaving me with the invisible box again. I stood still flabbergasted about the man with a lot of hair and a bow tie. in the invisible box. "I'm still waiting! Are you still there?!" he shouted from the other side of the box confirming to my brain he was still there and I wasn't crazy. I nodded at his question before shaking my head _He can't see you you idiot!_ I thought to myself before raising my hand knocking twice on the wood twice.

"Who's there?!" he called out excitedly, I tried hard not to stumble over my words my head still in a bit of shock.

"Um... Cow goes," I replied,

"Cow goes? What kind of knock knock joke is that?!" he asked confused opening the door again with it creaking loudly. I stepped back watching the invisible box open again. I looked at him frowning.

"I wasn't finished! Don't you know how knock knock jokes work?" I asked, "Your suppose to say cow goes who?"

"Don't be silly! Cow goes moo!" He said laughing, I laughed realizing I had been clearly bamboozled.

"I take it you've heard that one before," I said grinning,

"Of course I've heard that one your not very original are you?" I frowned crossing my arms.

"Oh you think your so clever! Look at you, I'm a man with an invisible rectangular prism and I'm clever!" I said annoyed, He frowned.

"Who are you calling an invisible box?!" He stepped outside examining the box, "Oh!" he yelled running back into the box the door closed behind him but I could hear the man flipping switched and suddenly there was a large blue police box in front of me. I gasped wide eyed staring at it. I didn't even notice the man was had returned to stand in front of me.

"Knock knock," he said excitedly, My eyes slid back to him. He was grinning looking like he was about to burst with anticipation.

"Who's there?" I asked,

"Doctor!" He blurted out right after me, I stared at him, he was still grinning and he did a little jig of impatience.

"Doctor who?" I asked, I jumped back as he slapped his knee laughing.

"There it is! I love it when they say that!"

"I don't get it, Doctor who? Where's the ending?" I asked,

"There is no ending, I don't like endings." He said,

"... Mine was definitely better," I said, and he frowned,

"Was not, now say it again." He said grinning, I smiled slightly unable to help myself with such a big smile.

"Doctor who?" I asked and he stuck out his neck pointing all over his face. "You're Doctor Who?" I asked

"Yes! No! I'm The Doctor." He said,

"Doctor? Doctor of what?" I asked, the smile fell from his face.

"See! That's why the knock knock is better! You lot always ask the wrong question. Doctor of what? Doctor who sounds better" he said, I continued to stare at him.

"But your not Doctor who... Just the Doctor." I stated,

"You guessed it," he replied, wagging his fingers at me.

"Your box was invisible," I stated looking up again at the blue box, the Doctor nodded,

"Yes it was!" He said smiling giving a slight chuckle

"You have a police box, but your not police... You're the Doctor and it was invisible." I said working it all out for my head,

"Exactly!" He said, "Well sorta... It does a lot more than just turn invisible."

"Oh pardon me its not enough that it can turn invisible it does other stuff too." I said making his grin widen.

"I like you Knock Knock want to come in and see?" he asked

"...My name isnt Knock Knock," I said looking at him, _He's definitely odd this one... I like it. _I thought to myself.

"Pity," he replied looking down frowning, "I've always wanted to meet someone named Knock Knock."

"So sorry, It was a close runner up, really it was but the hospital wouldn't let my mum name me Knock Knock so they settled for Krissy so close. On an upside they do both start with a K." I replied making him grin again.

"Well Krissy do you want to see what else my box does?" I looked at him biting my lip,

"I dunno, my mum warned me about strange men wanting me to get inside their invisible police boxes." I replied, his jaw dropped looking shocked.

"I'm not strange!" He said defiantly, before closing his mouth, "Ok that was a lie...but its not invisible anymore and your mum didn't say anything about strange men with visible police boxes." I smiled shaking my head,

"S'pose you're right," I looked at the box then back at him feeling the curiosity in my face. "What else does it do?"

"Ok stop calling it, it your offending her. She is called the T.A.R.D.I.S, and she can travel in space and time." he said, I stared at him before grinning slowly.

"You're telling me you have a big blue police box named the Tardis that is actually a space traveling time machine that also turns invisible?" He nodded fast smiling, he made a small motion with is hand like he was pinching something.

"Here's the head of the nail," He said, and with his other hand he made a fist, "This is you," he brought it down as a fist before opening making an explosion noise.

"...I blew up the nail?" I asked watching him, he dropped his hands rolling his eyes.

"No! You hit the nail on the head, the explosion was metaphorical." He said,

"Looked pretty real to me," I replied making him smile again, "Well I do have to say time space doctor man, you have quite the imagination."

"Well... yeah I do actually, great big brain lots of imagination! Come on in," he said stepping back. I followed him into a large room, far too large to exist inside the box I had walked around for an hour examining. I gasped looking around,It had a blue hue to it. I followed him across a small platform down two stairs and onto the floor of some sort of control room. I looked up the center console it was like a large hexagon, and it had three chunks, like a wedding cake turned upside down. They were covered in circles with little designs on them and they were turning slowly. There was a stem of blue light running from the upside down wedding cake down through the console into the floor. There was still floor beneath where we were standing. The walls had a pattern of hexagons and higher up it had blue circles with orange lights in them, I looked back at the Doctor who was grinning like it was waiting for me to say something.

"It's much...much bigger on the inside," I said and he clapped his hands together spinning around.

"Oh I love it when they say that!" He exclaimed running to some sort of console in the middle of the room. I stared at him in shock,

"How is this possible?..." I asked still looking around, It gave off a nice sharp look to it clean, but how did it all fit? _Maybe it's like an optical illusion? _I asked myself, _No, no it cant be I know how big the box is from the outside. I walked around it from the outside. All of this is actually in that_ box...

"I...I feel like this should have been on the list," I stated, he looked up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Big blue space and time traveling police box that's bigger on the inside and turns invisible." I said airily, it felt like I was having trouble keeping oxygen in my lungs. He smiled,

"I like the shock factor of people discovering it for themselves can't spoil everything now can I?" he asked looking back at his console, I snorted looking around gasping softly when I saw a small staircase that that looked like it lead somewhere. _There's another room in here? How does it all fit?!" _I bit my lip and considered asking him but decided against it he would probably laugh. I ran up the stairs to see how big the other room was. It wasn't a room,

"You've got hallways!" I exclaimed excitedly running down it,

"They're called corridors! And come back you'll get lost!" He yelled running after me. I stood at the center of four different hallways.

"How big is this place?!" I asked laughing and spinning around The Doctor spun with me laughing.

"Pretty large, I have to admit your taking this better than most, normally the run back outside and run around the box then back in. Even then they normally stay in the console room ready to travel the universe but you, you ran straight for the corridors."

"Do I get a tour?" I asked excitedly, he stared at me.

"A tour?! I can go anywhere in space and time and you just seem so concerned with how big my Tardis is." he said exasperated,

"Oi!" I exclaimed, "Give credit where credit is due, your were the one shouting about how I should respect the Tardis! How many space time machines can fit all this in a box?"

"Its a T.A.R.D.I.S! Time and Relative Dimensions In Space, they all can do this!" he replied,

"All? How many are there?" I asked, his smile fell from his face slowly.

"...This is the last one," he replied looking sad. I felt my heart twinge at his expression.

"All the more reason to give her all the credit she deserves then right?" I asked, he nodded smiling.

"You're right! A tour it is! Well what ever we reach before your too tired to go on." He said grinning leading me down the left hallway passing a large swimming pool. "Lets start here,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Ok chapter two! Not sure how I feel about it, the show never really explores the Tardis but I really wanted too. I don't know all the rules about the Tardis so I may have added something that's an impossibility and if I did I do apologize! Still let me know what you think and thank you Ash1179 for giving me my first review let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing **

We stepped into the swimming pool room containing one very large and beautiful pool filled with crystal blue water. I spun around laughing, I noticed it was missing something … that familiar pool smell. I looked up, opposite of outside, the ceiling showed a bright sunny day with big fluffy clouds. The room had a warmer temperature than the hall, but not too hot. There were a few lounge chairs lined around the pool, they had light blue cushions and sat on a medium brown wood frame. The Doctor sat in one crossing his legs leaning back both hands behind his head.

"What do you think?" he asked picking a pair of sunglasses off of the table, that matched the wood from the chairs, putting them on. I smiled brightly looking at the sparking water, next to some of the walls were tall palm trees.

"Its amazing! You've got a pool in your little box, this is mad, …. I love it!" I said sitting next to him looking up at the sky. He chuckled,

"Yes I suppose it is madly amazing," He looked over at me, "Want to see what else she's got?" I nodded and he jumped up tossing his sunglasses away, "Onward we go then!" he walked out of the pool room, I took one last look at the tropical scene before following him down the hallway.

"Why doesn't it smell like a normal pool?" I asked, "It's missing-"

"Chlorine!" He finished for me stopping and turning to look at me. "The Tardis doesn't need chlorine to keep it clean. Plus its cleaner there's not crowds of kids that cant be bothered to get out of the pool before peeing." He smiled turning the corner disappearing, I quickly followed seeing a large telescope. The telescopes body was brown and its accents were rustic gold. At the bottom front there were a bunch of gears and on the side there was a huge crescent moon.

"Observation tower!" He said running down the stairs to the giant telescope sliding into the seat. I walked in staring up at the tall ceilings made of glass showing a starry night sky. I looked at my phone, it was still only 10 in the morning.

"How is it doing that?" I asked, pointing to the ceiling. "Its still morning,"

"Well its not as fun to look at the sky when its all bright now is it?" He said, looking through the telescope.

"Its magnificent," I said, he looked up at me slowly.

"You're right... It is... I should do this more often you lot still have such... joy and feeling for things. Its enjoyable to watch." He said, I smiled looking around, there were rustic panels right below the glass panes. Further down there was a walk way with a railing.

"Show me more please?" I asked, He got up clapping his hands together.

"Alright, but only because you ask so nicely," He said wagging his fingers at me before, walking back into the hallway, I followed quickly,

"Why do you even need an observatory if you cant travel in space and time?" I asked curiously,

"Don't question my methods on my own ship!" he said not turning to look at me, I snickered. We made a few lefts and rights arriving at an enormous library. It was six levels high completely covered in books. It had large white columns and brown railings.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "I will never remember how to get here but oh my god! This is already my favorite room." I looked at at the bookshelf to my left gliding my hand across a few books.

"You like books I gather." He said following me letting his fingers glide over the same books.

"More than anything...cept the occasional Netflix binge," I replied leaning down to read some of the titles,

"Ah, Netflix, do you know it almost causes the downfall of the human race? I would stay far away from Netflix if I were you." He said, I was barley listening looking at book titles. _I can read these but the don't make much sense _I thought to myself, _I wonder if they are from earth. _The Doctor clapped his hands turning to leave,

"Come on we've got loads more to see," He said walking away, I turned to him wide eyed in shock,

"What? Leave? We've only just got here! Let me look around a bit more please?" I asked, he shook his head laughing.

"Not now, I promise you can look more later but we're on a schedule," He said waiting by the door,

"What schedule? This was my idea remember?" I replied,

"Yes, and now its my mission which means there's a schedule." He said walking out of the library. I gave the shelf's one last longing look before following pouting slightly. He made a few more left and rights down hallways that looked exactly the same give or take some different doors.

"We are passing a lot of doors, whats in all of them?" I asked, he didn't look back as he replied,

"Mostly storage, one of them was the power room the rest are storage rooms." He stopped in front of another door. "Are you ready?" he asked grinning, I nodded smiling. "Knock Knock I give you the garden," He said opening the door stepping in,

I followed closely my eyes widening at the sight before me. Like the swimming pool the ceiling resembled a bright sunny day with fluffy clouds slowly moving. There was a small breeze in this room which gave a very pleasantly sweet smell. I could feel the doctor watching me, and yet I couldn't wipe the dumbfounded look from my face. There were so many colours some I couldn't even describe. The grass was deep green, he had hedges and giants trees in a patch I could see some flowers that seemed to be changing colours themselves. I could see flowers the swayed back and forth deep blue resembling a school of fish with the way they swayed. There were flowers shaped like stars and flowers that looked like real stars in the sky they twinkled shone. The doctor bent down to smell a flower that erupted into teeny tiny butterflied who flew away. There was a stream running through it that I could see fish swimming in it, to my right there was a bench swing with a crisp white over hang.

"My garden is not like any normal garden," He said looking around, he waived his hands around naming some plants so fast I couldn't retain any of the information. "Don't ever go wandering off in here, its filled with alien plants. Some that are the last of their kind, its important that they exist unharmed, and others can actually harm you. I have a man eater in here somewhere," his expression fell a bit looking a bit worried. "I s'pose that means more for me than it does you. If you ever find yourself in the garden never leave this front area. That's what the swing is for." I looked around, it didn't seem like the garden ended the gap behind me was the only thing left convincing me I wasn't outside any longer.

"Moving on," He said grabbing my wrist pulling me back through the gap gently. "Do you want to stop, you've seen enough too stun anyone." He said when we were back in the hallway. I shook my head,

"More please," I said making him smiled,

"Alrighty then!" he said walking down another hall making a series of turns again, I wasn't sure anymore if he was just taking the long way round to confuse me or if this was how he really traveled everywhere. He stopped suddenly turning around, "Wait no... I don't think I've been this way yet..." he said pulling out a strange metal wand, it was copper coloured at the bottom then a cream white handle followed by a layer of what looked like black leather. Then its was silver and copper leading up to a claw looking thing wrap around a green bulb of sorts. He pressed something and it lit up bright green and made a strange screeching noise.

"What is that?" I asked, he was pointing it at the doors like he was scanning them,

"It's a sonic screwdriver," He replied, he jerked it and the four claws snapped open and he looked at it hard like he was reading something, "OH!" He exclaimed, "I've been looking for you!" he said yanking the door open running into a room filled with a blue hue. "Come on!" he cried, I followed quickly. The doctor was spinning around laughing, I once again stood still staring around wide eyed.

"The aquarium!" He said pressing his face against one part of the glass looking in. I looked up, the entire room was glass. The the floor was straight and lead down a glass hallway beneath my feet I could see fish swimming and plant life swaying, the room we were in was like a large dome. It was an odd sensation like standing in a bubble in the ocean. A lot of the fish looked odd though, I assumed they were alien as well. I gasped ducking a bit as a very large purple whale passed over head of us causing the whole room to darken under its shadow. I look back down, the doctor was laying on the ground his hands behind his head again staring up at the ocean life moving around us.

"This has always been one of my favorite rooms," he said softly, I sat next to him hugging my knees. "It's so peaceful here... so full of life." he sighed deeply with content. It was contagious, I could feel him, his emotion, how relaxed and at peace he was. It was a heavy feeling, but pleasant, it made me want to sleep. I rested my head on my knees closing my eyes.

_I'm asleep, _I thought to myself, _I'm dreaming, of course..._I laid on my side still hugging my knees letting a soft deep sleep take over me.

I woke hours later to my phone chiming, _It's two pm, _I thought to myself, _I slept all the way till two in the afternoon? _I grabbed my phone swiping to the right cutting the alarm off. I looked at it squinting it was blurry but I could make out that it said 6 am. The last place I had visited was Japan I hadn't changed my phone back, I liked to do it manually. 6 am in Japan means its 2 pm in Colorado. I sat up rubbing my eyes. _Where are my glasses? _I wondered, _Must of fallen off in my sleep. _I looked down to search for them and froze, _these bed sheets aren't mine, _ I thought, _I should have known the bed was way to comfortable to be mine. _I looked up slowly and gasped the entire front fall of the room was glass showing off the aquarium giving off a blue tinge to the room. I leaned of the bed really hoping it wasn't glass. I sighed softly in relieve seeing light wood planks covering the floor. I was sitting on a large bed to my left there was a wooden end table with a lamp on it, my glasses and a small silver key. I quickly slid my glasses on my face and picked up the key looking at it, it wasn't mine. I turned to my left seeing a door with a blue hue running along the crack at the bottom. It was either a bathroom... or a door to the aquarium, right next to that was a small bookshelf cram packed with books. I smiled not noticing the door to my left slide open. The Doctor walked in,

"Since you fell asleep in the aquarium I thought it might be a nice touch to your bed room." he said sitting in a chair next to the glass. "Oh and don't open that door," He said pointing to my right, "unless you fancy a dip with the fish. Not always bad, though some are a bit bitey." He grinned at me,

"I'm not dreaming?" I asked, he shook his head chuckling.

"No, it's still real, I promise." he said, I bit my lip smiling. I held up the key from the table,

"I think someone left this here." I said, the Doctor plucked it from my fingers, It didn't look like much just a small silver key round at the end just like any only Yale key. The Doctor was staring intently at it then his eyes shifted to me.

"Mmm that would be very unlikely," he said, he said handing it back to me. "The Tardis designed this room just for you. It didn't exist until you fell asleep in the aquarium. I lied about the aquarium in you room being my idea. This key is for you, the Tardis wants you to have it. Its the key to her lock after all I suppose she gets some rights for who they go to. I normally like to do it but have it your way dear."

"You're giving me a key to your invisible box?" I asked looking at it,

"No the Tardis is," he corrected,

"But why me?" I asked, I rubbed my thumb over it gently.

"It seems she wants you to come away with us, not a bad idea I suppose though I do hope your jokes improve." He said looking serious,

"But why?" I asked still confused, it didn't make sense to me I was ordinary in my entire life this was the single most exciting moment that had ever happened and technically we were still just sitting in a park.

"I don't always know why," He said, then he frowned deeply squinting at me, "I don't usually admit that to people... actually," he stood pointing his sonic screw driver at me buzzing it then flicking it open, making me jump, looking at it. "Normal, ok so just sentimental then I suppose." he looked at me grinning, "We still have lots to see are you up for it?" he asked, I nodded jumping out of bed slipping my shoes back on. He jumped up laughing, "Good! I've been getting bored!" he ran out of the room and I quickly followed just catching the ends of his coat making two rights before stopping. It was so sudden I almost ran into him.

"Kitchen!" He said stepping to the side so I could look, I was very modernized and huge, white floors gray cabinets like much of everything it had a very crisp clean look it it. Some of the appliances looked very new age I was having trouble determining what was the oven and what was the dish washer. It looked like a show room kitchen, never been touched. I opened the fridge which was fully stocked. Milk, eggs, juice, veggies, fruit, The works.

"Do you use this room?" I asked, he was fiddling with one of the lights,

"Uh, no kitchens are booooring," he said, looking around, "I thought this was the zoo..." he stepped back out into the hallway looking left then right. "This should have been the zoo..." I smiled following him he walked back down the hallway we came from.

"Ah-Ha!" He exclaimed standing in front of a big door, "Are you ready to see the coolest zoo ever?" he asked, I nodded excitedly giggling. He laughed opening the door, the smile quickly fell from his face. "No this was... the zoo..." He stood scratching his head looking around, The room was sparkling filled with large mounds of beautiful stones, not just stones...

"Diamonds!" I exclaimed, "You have a diamond room?" the Doctor picked up a handful examining them.

"Apparently so..." He said, "wait no these aren't mine." I snorted,

"You sound like a kid trying to get away with having drugs in his locker. Did you steal them?" He looked over at me, ran out of the room.

"Are you playing games dear?" he asked the hallway, I smiled following. "Did I say something offensive? If I hurt your feelings I apologize sincerely!" he touched the hall way wall rubbing it soothingly.

"Can she really do that?" I asked, "Change the layout if she's mad?"

"Of course she can, between you and me as far as punishments go this is actually small. You wouldn't believe some of the tantrums she's had in the past." He said grabbing my hand pulling me down another hallway.

"Oh that's more like it!" he said cheerfully, "Thanks dear!" He stood in front of the same large doors in front of the diamond room. "Now, I ask you again, are you ready too see the coolest most amazing zoo in all of history?" I bit my lip nodding he opened the door to a large hallway lined on each side with huge windows each one at least a hundred feet tall. Each window showed some different type of landscape. One had a big desert with hills of purple sand and the sky glowed bright orange instead if blue and the sun was deep crimson red.. It had a big lizard laying in the sand it was a dark brown color and it had two humps on its back almost like a camel. I saw a large red spider scuttle by and scooted back. The one next to it looked a bit more like a safari it had lots of dead looking grass, I could see large tan creatures grazing looking large as an elephant but with the face of a cow with two sets of nostrils and four eyes. A few feet away I could see a large cat with four eyes and big tusks. I looked over at the Doctor who was standing in front of a window that looked like rain forest. I walked over to him and gasped at the sight in front of me,

"Dinosaurs!" I said, moving closer, I could see lots of different types of dinosaurs grazing trees in front of me. It was so surreal. I touched the glass gently watching one brachiosaurus move closer to the window eating from a tree.

"Each one of these holds an extinct race of animal. That's what so special about my zoo." he said, "Well its not really even a zoo they are habitats and these windows just look in on it. They cant even see it its a one way road. There's a whole world in there.

"How?" I asked curiously,

"Its the Tardis, each one of these windows contains a world bigger on the inside we are seeing just a glimpse. That way I can keep them safe with out interfering." He said touching the window gently. I looked down the hall way. It looked like it never ended,

"Now, what next Art Gallery? Gymnasium? Maybe the sun room? Sauna? Laboratory?" He asked his hands waiving in the direction each one was in, "I have a star chamber somewhere with a small galaxy in it or better yet we could take the Tardis into space?"

"I don't get it, how does it all work? This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen and I can't wrap my mind around it." I said, he frowned.

"You don't want to know, even if I could make you understand it where is the fun in taking the magic out of it?" he asked, I smiled nodding.

"You're right its better if I don't know, all I need to know Is it is magnificent." I said, letting him grab my wrist running back to the console room. The trip back seemed so short,

"I feel like getting there took longer than getting back.." I said, he nodded.

"Like I said the Tardis changes things sometimes if I really want to get back to a room fast she makes short cuts. Or you would end up walking for ever just to get to the bathroom" he said. "You would probably have to pass through all 9 squash court" He said

"9 squash courts?! Honestly how can you possibly need 9 squash courts... Do you even know how to play?" I asked walking back down the stairs with the Doctor heading back towards the console.

"Of course I know how to play!...maybe," he said sliding to the console. "Now all of space and time where do you want to go?" he asked smiling,

"All of space and time..." I lightly brushed my finger tips against the consoles surface.

"Yes," he said We can go see planets and galaxies, we can see the past or the future, the only question is what do you want to see first?" I looked at him,

"Is it bad to say it sounds a bit scary?" I asked staring at the console. I could feel him looking at me,

"No it's not bad," He said, walking around the console towards me. I looked up at him, "It's human to be scared, how about something small first? Lets go see earth from the outside." I nodded smiling,

"Sounds nice," I said,

"There it is!" He said cheerfully, he spun around laughing flipping switches. The Tardis gave a large jerk, I reached out grabbing to console tight looking at the Doctor. The Tardis started making a wheezing groaning sound then gave big shake. I gasps panic struck my chest hard as the Tardis rocked. Before it got worse a could feel a warmth spreading in my chest calming me. I looked of at the Doctor, who was smiling flipping switches and pulling levers. I smiled with him giving a shaky laugh, the panic slowly leaving me. The Tardis settled and the groaning sound faded.

"Is it always so bumpy?" I asked, The Doctor laughed shaking his head,

"The Tardis can feel your fear, she's messing with you" he said looking at the center console, he petted the cylinder in the middle. "Be nice, you invited her." he walked to the doors, "Ready to see?"

"You cant open a door in space, I saw that Star Trek movie, we will be vacuumed out!" I said, he chuckled.

"You think the Tardis can contain a small galaxy and a zoo of different worlds and it cant keep up a simple oxygen barrier?" He reached he hand out. "Come see," I looked back at the console once patting it before running over to the Doctor. He held my hand tight as he put his other hand on the door.

"Welcome to Space," He said opening the door.


End file.
